


New Heroes in Stark Industries

by RekirNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RekirNoir/pseuds/RekirNoir
Summary: Marinette, Adrien and the rest of their class get a tour of Stark Industries by Peter Parker





	New Heroes in Stark Industries

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman-  
> No real timeline but for the sake of arguement I'd say pre infinity war without civil war issues. So the avengers are still a thing and everyone gets along as much as they do but there is also spiderman.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug-  
> Hawkmoth gave up but LB and Chat still have their miraculous but don't know each others identities.

The senior class trip to New York had started off a little rocky for Marinette Dupain-Chang. She forgot her cell phone charger when she was packing, twisted her ankle in the airport and threw up on the plane. Luckily she found a new charger when they landed that had a universal adapter, her ankle got her pushed to priority seating while boarding the plane, and the flight attendants gave her a sickness pill that knocked her out so she was able to sleep most of the flight.

Adrien's luck seemed to be the opposite of Marinette's. Everything in France went smoothly but once they landed he learned that the luggage his father had insisted he check, was missing and the cheese he brought in his carry on was taken at customs. Leaving him with an irritated kwami and no clothes but thankfully he had his credit cards and enough 'spending' money to replenish what was lost.

Having spent the beginning of the trip making purchases and getting settled into their hotel rooms the teens were exhausted.

"Dude, how is your dad going to feel about you losing your stuff?" Nino sat on the edge of his twin bed unpacking for their three week stay in New York.

"He'll probably be more upset that I'm not representing Gabriel while in the fashion capital of America" Adrien rolled his eyes sifting through the multiple bags of 'offbrand' clothing he now owned. "It's exciting actually since I get to wear what I like for once."

Nino smiled as they continued to settle into their hotel room. The entire graduating class, well the ones with passports, took up the whole floor of the hotel with the girls on one side and the boys on the other separated by the teachers rooms. 

The friends were excited about the trip and the itinerary but none as much as Adrien. While Alya and Marinette were excited about shopping and Nino was interested in going to a real Broadway production, Adrien was beyond ecstatic to be touring Stark Industries. Of course his excitement over his love of science earned him a target on his back but he didn't care.

On the other side of the hotel Alya was flipping through her phone reading article after article about the local superheros. She had tried her best to tone down her excitement for the avengers playing up her love of shopping. She had already promised that under no circumstances would she run into battle since, unlike Ladybug, the local heroes didn't have a magic fix. 

Marinette peeked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Who's the favorite today?"

"Definitely Spiderman." She stated without any hesitation. "I mean I love Nino, but have you _seen_ his butt? Love me some tight costume tush."

Marinette laughed and opened the folder going over their schedule. She would have to wait until Wednesday to go shopping during free time but tomorrow she would get to watch Adrien's eyes light up as they walked around Stark tower. 

That night neither teen slept anticipating what they might see the next day.


End file.
